


Painting with our own colors

by akhikaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikaru/pseuds/akhikaru
Summary: The other side of the multicolored rainbow.





	Painting with our own colors

**BLUE + RED**

They're different. 

Satoshi knows it. Sho knows it. 

They have different priorities, different lifestyles, different personalities. Had they met under any other circumstances, they probably would have never become close. It's possible that their social circles would have never even crossed. 

How fortunate that they did share an interest in the idol life. 

After almost twenty years of working together, of sharing so many experiences that they could talk for days about them, some things have changed between them. They're still very different, and that's likely going to remain like that for the rest of their lives. But now they can finally understand each other. There are even some rare days when they meet by themselves just to have a slice of cake and rant about their lives. 

"I don't even know why I tell you all this, Satoshi-kun," Sho often says during their meetings. "I feel like I could trust you with anything. You know what I mean?" 

Satoshi simply smiles at him because yes, he does. He feels the same. 

Words aren't necessary to let Sho know that. 

 

**RED + GREEN**

Sometimes, Masaki worries about Sho. 

Sho works too much. Sho doesn't seem to know about his own limits—or rather, he doesn't like to acknowledge the fact that he, like any other human being, indeed has limits. Sho has too many interests, and he wants to make time for all of them, even if that means constantly living on a schedule. 

It's admirable. Masaki wishes he had the discipline to manage his time as efficiently as Sho does. Not that he thinks he could keep it up for too long. 

In any case, that's not the point. 

Sho works too much, and while that's great for him career-wise, Masaki isn't sure that it benefits Sho in other aspects of his life. Masaki knows that he's taking care of himself, eating well and exercising. 

He still worries though. 

"So, Sho-chan… what are your plans for the weekend?" Masaki asks, trying to sound as casual as possible. 

Sho purses his lips in thought. "I was planning to rest at home. It's been a tiring week. Why?" 

Masaki can't help sighing in relief. 

 

**GREEN + YELLOW**

Out of all the people Masaki knows, Nino is definitely the most entertaining one. 

Nino has a gift when it comes to conversation, but he loves being by himself too much. Everyone knows he'd much rather stay at home playing video games all day than meeting with other people. That's just how he is. 

They meet in private sometimes. It's not very often, thanks to their jam-packed schedules, but Masaki makes sure to drop by Nino's place every once in a while. 

And it's always great when he does it. 

"You aren't out with Yoko tonight?" Nino asks when he opens the door. 

"Kimi-chan's busy," Masaki says with a shrug. 

"So that's why you're here! Should have known it! I'm just your replacement friend after all!" Nino pouts, his arms folded across his chest. 

Masaki laughs and tousles Nino's hair. "Come on, Kazu! You know that's not true!" 

The complaints continue for a while, but Masaki doesn't mind. He knows what they mean after all. 

Even if Nino will never admit directly that he misses hanging out with Masaki too. 

 

**YELLOW + RED**

There's something Sho still can't understand about Nino. 

To be fair, there are many things that he isn't sure if he actually understands, but that's simply because one can never be too sure when it comes to Nino. The only thing that nobody can ever doubt is, ironically, what Sho doesn't understand about him. 

Video games. Really, what's so good about those things? Sho has played them before, yet he doesn't get their appeal at all. 

"You think things too much." 

Nino rolls his eyes at him before handing him a controller. There's a console in their green room for some reason, and they're going to play until it's time for the rehearsal. 

Once the game starts, Nino's expression changes completely. He's laughing and shouting, his eyes sparkling with excitement as he and Sho continue advancing in the game's levels. Sho can't take his eyes off of him. 

Nino looks so happy and Sho loves it. 

"I knew you'd eventually see it my way!" Nino says with a smug expression when the game is over. "Another round?" 

Sho smiles. "Sure!" 

 

**RED + PURPLE**

It's so strange. 

All of a sudden Sho understands what his band mates have been saying about Jun all these years. 

He's so damn attractive, and it actually takes so little effort for him to look like that. There's just something about him, Sho can't tell what it is, but it's there and it's so obvious right now. 

Jun has just removed all the make-up from his face, his hair isn't properly styled, and the clothes he's wearing are definitely nothing like what the stylist usually choose for him in photo shoots. He looks tired and doesn't seem to be in a great mood. And yet, it is now that Sho sees it. 

How does he do that!? 

For a moment, Sho simply observes him, wondering how he never noticed before. He even feels a little envious. 

"Everything alright, Sho-san?" 

The sound of Jun's voice almost makes Sho jump. "Y-Yeah…" 

Jun's plump lips curve into a little smile. 

Apparently, now that Sho has seen it, the effect can't be undone. 

He lets out a sigh as Jun leaves the room. 

 

**PURPLE + YELLOW**

Out of the five Arashi members, Nino would say there's only one who is actually not very honest. 

No, it isn't himself. Whenever he bothers to tell 'inaccurate facts', he makes it obvious enough that only an idiot or someone very dense would see them as anything else. Jun, on the other hand, spreads his inaccurate facts left and right whenever he sees it fit. And unlike Nino, he's definitely not doing so for comedy's sake. 

It makes Nino wonder about his reasons. The whole thing screams defense mechanism, and Nino wishes Jun would open up more to him and the others. After all, haven't they been together for eighteen years? Why doesn't Jun trust them? 

"You look so serious today." 

Jun pokes Nino's cheek. It's just the two of them in the green room at the moment. Timing is great. 

"Hey, J… want to have dinner with me tonight? My treat." 

Jun gives Nino a suspicious look. "Alright, let's do it," he says. 

"Great!" Nino beams at him. 

He has just gotten one step closer to figuring Jun out. 

 

**YELLOW + BLUE**

Nino knows he's difficult. Not everyone has the patience to deal with him or understands his usual attitude. Yet every once in a while, someone who can tolerate everything he does appears, and it completely baffles him. 

Someone like Ohno Satoshi. 

For years, Nino has been doing all kinds of things to him that any other person would consider annoying. What has Ohno done in response? He has laughed and played along whatever Nino puts him through, even if it wasn't something they planned or agreed on beforehand. 

That man is a saint. Nino would have kicked himself a long time ago if he was in Ohno's shoes. Now, Nino has stopped trying to understand why Ohno doesn't mind. He simply enjoys the perks of having someone like that around. 

"Stop that!" Ohno grumbles. It took him a few minutes to react to Nino poking his butt, and even now he doesn't sound like he's angry at all. 

"Stop what?" Nino asks, faking an innocent expression. 

Ohno just shakes his head and chuckles. 

Nino hopes things never change between them. 

 

**BLUE + PURPLE**

If Jun could read minds, the first person whose thoughts he'd like to know is Ohno. 

At first glance, there doesn't seem to be too much going on inside Ohno's head. He's pretty straightforward most of the time, and his tendency to space out combined with his rather simple list of hobbies don't paint him as someone 'mysterious' at all. 

Still, there are times when he shows a completely different side of himself that seems to come out of nowhere. When Jun sees him dancing or when he catches a glimpse of his artwork, he can't help thinking there is definitely more to him than the eye meets. 

"What's wrong?" 

Ohno gives Jun a confused look, standing in front of him with his hands folded across his chest. He has just finished showing Jun and Nino the choreography for their unit song. 

"N-Nothing…" Jun clears his throat. "Mind showing me that last part again?" 

Ohno pouts at him before turning around. "Alright, but don't space out this time!" 

Jun is sure he's blushing as Nino and Ohno laugh at him. 

 

**PURPLE + GREEN**

Jun doesn't know why he accepted to try Masaki's homemade flu remedy. 

Maybe it's because he's desperate. Nothing he's tried has worked so far. It's the busiest season of the year, he has no time to be sick! Yet his body—not for the first time, he hates to admit—is unable to keep up with his lifestyle. 

Cue his band mates getting worried and mother-hen-like and Masaki convincing everyone he had the "cure" for Jun's affliction. 

"Trust me, two more cups of that tomorrow, and you'll be good to go!" Masaki tells Jun excitedly as he waits for Jun to down the steaming concoction he just prepared. 

Jun just grins at him, trying hard not to grimace as he brings the cup to his lips. Taking a deep breath, he swallows, feeling glad his sense of smell isn't very sharp at the moment. "Thank you," he blurts out, closing his mouth right away to avoid spitting everything back out. 

"Anytime!" Masaki says, and he beams at Jun, looking so happy... 

It's worth it. That smile is definitely worth it. 

 

**GREEN + BLUE**

No one is like Aiba Masaki. 

Satoshi isn't particularly close to Masaki—not more than he is to his other band mates—but even he can see it. 

There's that something about Masaki that Satoshi can't describe very well. It's like he has the power to make everything calmer, as strange as that sounds given Masaki's energetic and silly public persona. Because, somehow, even in the middle of their most stressful meetings, Masaki's smile puts everyone at ease. 

Even when Masaki himself isn't feeling very positive, he manages to cheer them up. 

He's amazing. 

"What's wrong?" Masaki tilts his head in question, giving Satoshi a questioning look. "Are you full?" 

Satoshi shakes his head, opening his mouth wide. Masaki laughs and feeds him some chocolate cake. "Today will be great," Masaki comments, wiping some chocolate from the corner of Satoshi's mouth. Then he tells Satoshi about the long lines of people buying the goods, bragging that this or that item he suggested was selling very well. 

And, just like magic, Satoshi's nervousness before their first concert of the tour vanishes.


End file.
